Hahli and Metabee Switcheroo!
by valecad10
Summary: An experiment with the ability to switch bodies is loose! What trouble it will cause?


Hahli&Metabee

Switcheroo

_It was a sunny day on Hawaii. A perfect day to go to the beach. Tourists were flocking to this seemingly perfect island not knowing that genetic experiments were all over the island. This time though, Switcheroo, an experiment designed to have people change bodies was running amuck._

Hahli(hollering): Me and Metabee are going to the beach Gali!

Gali: Ok, but be home by supper!

_Since it was summer that meant no more hula school. Which met they could do whatever they could do whatever they wanted to._

Hahli: So, Metabee! What do you want to do today?

Metabee: Lets surf! Goobaja! (Lets go!)

Hahli: Yay! That sounds like a lot of fun! Lets go!

_Once again Metabee goes to show his physical superiority over Hahli. As Metabee does a hang twenty (he has four arms) Hahli attempts the feet but ultimately fails and wipes out... very badly._

Metabee: Eegalagoo, Ogata! (Wow, Ouch!)

Hahli: How did you do that? Why are you always better then me!?

_Hahli angrily throws down her surfboard._

Metabee: Soka. (Sorry)

Hahli: I just wish I had it as easy as you. I mean, you can lift things 3,000 times your own weight, you are super smart. You just have it so easy.

Metabee: Naga takabah! (No way!)

Hahli: What do you mean, no way?! You have so many powers!

Metabee: Gaga ika tasoopa? (What is the big deal?)

Hahli: You are better then me at everything! That is that big deal!

Metabee: Aggaba!

Hahli: Make me!

_Metabee, upset and hurt starts to leave the beach._

Hahli: Metabee! I am really sorry. It is just I am not best at anything! Anytime I find something I am good at you are better! Well, you can't swim but Tahu has me beat there! It just isn't fair!

Metabe: Let's go home now.

_Hahli walks off the beach with a bruised ego, and Metabee walks off thinking he is being a bad friend. But on their way home they encounter something quite strange._

Hahli: Metabee. I am... _(Hahli pauses) _Woah! What the heck is that thing!?

Metabee(excitedly): Cousin!

Hahli: Lets catch him, and find the one true place he belongs!

_Hahli and Metabee pursue after the experiment. It was blue and had two long snouts extruding each side of his head. He had black eyes like all of the other cousins but he was very weird looking._

Hahli: Wow. He sure is ugly.

Metabee: Iky!

Hahli: You got that right.

_All the sudden they are in a dimly lit cave. They are at a dead end. Between them is Switcheroo. One of his snouts latches onto Hahli, while the other latches onto Metabee. There is a bright flash. Then all of the sudden they are both temporarily knocked out. It was about 6 pm before they finally woke up... to a big surprise._

Hahli(As Metabee until specified): Woah, what happened? I don't feel myself.

Metabee(As Hahli until specified): Aka Boocha!

_Metabee exits the cave but realizes something is very wrong._ Then he looks into a mirror.

Metabee: Ahh! Hahli!

_Hahli comes out of the cave_.

Hahli: What is it, wait... what... HAPPENED?! OH NO! I AM YOU METABEE!

Metabee: And I am you too! Naga bootifa!

Hahli: You can say that again! Now I am you! This definitely isn't cool. We need to find Eggman.

_Hahli grabs her green backpack and puts on a spare hula skirt. They then head home._

Hahli(bursting in the door): EGGMAN! WHERE ARE YOU?

Gali: Hahli! No screaming in the... wait? Hahli?

Hahli: Gali! I have turned into Metabee, and he has turned into me! We need Eggman right now!

Gali: Well, check up in his room... I guess... but wait one second! Hahli, Metabee... whoever you are right now, you are very late!

Hahli: Can it wait until later? Ok, thanks!

_They run to find Eggman in his room._

Hahli: Jumba!

Eggman: Little girl!? What is the problem?

Hahli: We ran into an experiment... you guess the rest.

Eggman: You mean... You are now in 626's body? Oh my! This is the work of the body switching experiment! It was designed to sauce mass confusion and chaos, but it failed miserably. It only transformed their image. Not anything else. So this means you now have 626's powers.

Hahli: Really? Cool!

Metabee: NAGA!

Eggman: No! This is very bad! If you don't change back within 72 hours, you will remain that shape forever!

_Meanwhile Switcheroo is running around the island changing everybody he sees. Then he comes upon a crashed ship._

625: Cody! Where is the mayo!? I am all out!

Commander Cody: But we just got some 3 days ago!

625: Well, I ate it all! I need more! You need to go to the store!

Commander Cody: I do everything around here, while you sit and eat sandwiches all day getting fatter!

625: I wouldn't talk about fat if I were you, blubber boy. And anyways, I am thick boned. I have an excuse.

Commander Cody: More like thick skulled!

625: Just go get the mayo, please!

Commander: No! It is time you start doing the shopping. Most of the stuff we buy is for your sandwiches anyways!

625: But I can't! I will miss my daily scheduled nap!

_Commander Cody unrelentingly walks off, leaving 625 alone._

625: Fine! I will go! Yeesh!

_625 walks off to the store with about $32 in hand. He then noticed the weird experiment._

625: Woah. Where is the chemical plant you came from?

Switcheroo: Meega nala quista!

625: All of the other experiments say that too, but I could never figure out what it meant.

_625. Blissfully ignorant as usual continued to study the odd looking creature._

625: Hey, I bet if I got this experiment for Gantu he would go to the store for me!

_625 then grabbed the experiment and took him back_

Commander Cody: What the? What is this thing?!

625: Some experiment. I am not sure what number it is. I found it on my way to the store. Pretty considerate of me huh?

Commander Cody: nice try, but I am still not going to the store for you!

625(whispering): Dang it. Didn't work.

Commander Cody: I wonder what you can do.

Computer Voice: Experiment Number 115. Primary function. Transforms people into another person.

Commander Cody: Oh really. I bet the Dr. will really like this one.

_Commander Cody calls Neo Mecha Sonic._

Neo Mecha Sonic: What? What is it?!

Commander Cody: I have captured experiment 115.

Neo Mecha Sonic: Wonderful! The switcher! Send him to me at once!

Commander Cody: Yes sir.

_Commander Cody gets ready to send the experiment but they have made a fatal mistake. 625 was standing on the opposite end. Then they both got the snouts latched onto them._

Commander Cody: NO! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

625: Get this thing off of me!

Neo Mecha Sonic: You fools! I can't believe how stupid you are!

_Commander Cody tries to get the snout of off him but it was too late._

Commander Cody(As 625 until specified):No! I don't believe it! This is a nightmare come true!

625(As Commander Cody until specified): Oh great! Now I am a giant monkey in a suit. Great!

Neo Mecha Sonic: You idiots who are so very stupid! Tell me how stupid you are! Tell me!

Commander Cody: How do we fix it?

Neo Mecha Sonic: Am I supposed to know everything?! Figure it out yourselves! Then send him to me!

_Neo Mecha Sonic hangs up._

Commander Cody: Great! Now I am a robotic trog! And I am short!

625: This isn't exactly my idea as a fun time either buddy!

Commander Cody: Eggman must know! He is the one who invented the experiments anyways! It isn't like Hamsterveil did anything besides come up with the ideas!

625: Like he is going to help us? 626 will be there! Duh!

Commander Cody: One more word and...

625: And what? You gonna squash me?

Commander Cody: VERY FUNNY! Lets just go now!

625: Hold on, I want to get a snack.

Commander Cody: Oh know you don't! You may have ruined your body, but you are not ruining mine! Anyways, I am on a diet.

_Commander Cody and 625 leave to pursue Eggman. Meanwhile Hahli and Metabee are finding ways to become their normal selves again too._

Hahli: It is pretty cool having your powers now Metabee, but I don't know how to use them! And I look like you now!

Metabee: Naga! We have to find a way!

Hahli: But how? He has probably escaped, and I bet Cody got him and sent him to Neo Mecha Sonic!

Metabee(sadly): Ich.

_There is a loud knocking at the door._

Daffy: I'll get it! Yes... ok... uh huh... Hahli! Someone here for you!

Hahli: For me?! But wait... you will have to go. You are me now! Remember?

Metabee: Ich.

_Metabee goes downstairs._

Metabee: Alo... Hahlu! Sandwich boy!

Commander Cody: Wait, you aren't that little Earth robot girl? Who are you then?!

_Hahli runs downstairs._

Hahli: What are you doing here?

Commander Cody: Wait a minute. You don't sound like 626. You sound like the little earth robot girl! You are Lilo aren't you?!

Hahli: Then you must be... Cody!

Commander Cody: So you ran into him too?

Hahli: Yea... wait a minute. Why should we help you?!

Commander Cody: You obviously ran into this creature too. Listen. I know you want to get back into your body. I know I want to get back into mine. I feel like I am carrying a bowl of jelly on my stomach! So what do you say?

Hahli: I don't know... should we trust you?

Commander Cody: Do you want to ever be yourself again?

Hahli(reluctantly): Oh... well, ok. Metabee, you stay home with... hey, where is sandwich boy?

Commander Cody: Where do you think? On our way he insisted he was hungry and went back home!

Hahli: Well, there isn't no point in us all going. And anyways, if I am not home Gali will kill me. Sorry Metabee, but you have to stay home.

Metabee(disappointedly): Naga bootifa.

_Hahli and Cody go off to find experiment 115._

Hahli: I am serious! I don't want anything funny from you!

Commander Cody: The same goes with you! After I find experiment 115 I am taking him back with me!

Hahli: You can't take Switcheroo with you!

Commander Cody: Switcheroo? Of course I am!

Hahli(stubbornly): Then we have nothing to discuss.

Commander Cody: Fine! Fine! You keep him! I just want my own body back sometime!

Hahli: Just remember, I have all of Stitch's powers now if you pull anything!

Commander Cody: You forget little robot girl... 625 has the same powers of 626!

Hahli(sarcastically): If you mean eating power you got us there.

Commander Cody: Are you being sarcastic with me?

Hahli(sarcastically): Why, nah. Of course not!

_They then go on their search for the switching experiment which has made its way into town. But another happening has just occurred as well. Somehow 627 was reactivated and he is lose. And he wants revenge on Stitch. Meanwhile Switcheroo is heading right for the hotel Gali works at. There is a birthday party there tonight._

Gali: And how may I help you, Angelica?

Angelica: I am here for a party.

Gali: May I please see your invitation?

Angelica: I guess so. Here it is.

Gali: Ok, you go right in.

Angelica: You know, you are way too cool to be Hahli's sister.

_Angelica walks off._

Gali: Why thanks... I think... I... Hey, what the heck is that thing?

Kammy: It is a monster here to ruin my party!

Gali(frustrated): Uhh! It is probably one of Jumba's weird experiments! It can't be normal!

_Meanwhile 627 runs into the hotel._

627 : EVIL EVIL!

Gali: Now what the heck is that thing?

627: Must find 626! EVIL!

Gali: Who is... uh. He is at home but...

_Before Gali can finish her sentence something bizarre happens._

Gali: Ahh! Get this thing off of me! Somebody! Please!

Tahu: Hey Gali I was wondering... What the? What is that thing? It looks like a robot echidna.

Gali: Tahu! Get this thing off of me!

Tahu: Hold on!

627: EVIL!

_Tahu grabs his swords and cuts off the snout. Switcheroo screams in pain then runs off._

Gali: Thanks David but now get rid of that thing that looks like a echidna robot!

_627 realizes Metabee isn't there and leaves off to go look for him some more._

Kammy: What was that freaky thing?

Angelica: I bet it was one of Hahli's friends! She is the only one I know that hangs out with monsters!

Kammy: At least it didn't ruin my party!

_Then the kitchen catches on fire. The alarm goes off._

Angelica: NEVER DO THAT! NEVER EVER SAY THAT AFTER SOMETHING BAD HAS JUST HAPPENED!

Gali: Great, Tahu...

Tahu: I would be glad to help.

_Meanwhile..._

Commander Cody: We have been walking around forever! Where is that abomination?

Hahli: I am getting tired too... lets take a... hey what is that red looking thing up there?

Commander Cody: I don't believe it! 627!

Hahli: 627! OH NO! What do we do now?

Commander Cody: Lets just defend ourselves!

Hahli: But I don't know how to use Metabee's powers!

_627 spots what he thinks is Metabee._

627: Evil! Evil!

Hahli: Please don't hurt me!

_627 is already getting ready to attack._

Commander Cody: Aha! My ray gun!

_Cody shoots at 627, but 627 easily absorbs the shots._

627(enraged): EVIL!

Commander Cody: We are doomed.

Hahli: Wait, Metabee has super strength. Maybe I could use that!

_Reluctantly she goes to get a boulder. She picks it up as it was nothing. She then throws it at 627._

Commander Cody: Wow.

Hahli: Now lets find... Switcher! There you are!

_Switcheroo acts scared._

Hahli: Aww, we won't hurt you little guy! Well, I won't anyways.

Commander Cody: I am going to choke that thing!

Hahli: Never mind it! Lets just take him back to my house, you go get sandwich boy and we can all turn back to normal!

_They go off before 627 regains consciousness. Cody brings 625 to Hahli's backyard._

Hahli: Ok! First of all, me and Metabee will go first!

Commander Cody: No, we are!

Hahli: Well, lets flip on it! I call heads!

_She flips the coin_

Hahli: Dang it.

Commander Cody: Yes! We are first!

_Switcheroo, after he grew back a new snout turns them back to normal._

Commander Cody(As himself again): HAHA! I am myself again!

Hahli: Now our turn.

Commander Cody: Oh no. I don't think so.

Hahli: WHAT!? How dare...

Commander. Cody: No, I mean it is 627!

Hahli: Lets just do it and hurry up!

_it is to late though. Switcheroo runs off into Hahli's house._

627: EVIL!

Hahli: I can't fight him! I don't know how to use your powers Metabee!

Metabee: Naga bootifa. Hmm. Aha!

_Metabee punches Hahli in the stomach_

Hahli: Ouch! What did you do that for?

Metabee: Spit!

Hahli: Huh?

Metabee: SPIT!

_Hahli spits acid at 627_

Hahli: WOAH! Did I do that?

_627 is only slightly phased. But they then remember that they have to do it the same way as last time._

Hahli: Metabee! Get the dehydrator! I will handle this guy.

_Hahli trips and falls a few times and she runs into the wall to make 627 laugh. It works. He is in tears._

Hahli: Metabee! Throw it here!

_Hahli takes 627 and puts him in the dehydrator._

Hahli: Phew. Now get... hey! You got him already!

Metabee: Ich!

_They set down Switcheroo and he turns them back to normal again._

Hahli(as herself again): Woah. That was weird. At least we are back to normal.

Commander Cody: And I will take that!

Hahli: I knew you would do this, so we have a little plan for you! Metabee! Throw me the frog!

Metabee: Ich!

Commander Cody: What are you doing?!

_Switcheroo then has Cody and the frog switch places._

Commander Cody: NOOOOOO! I will get my revenge! Carry me home 625! I promise we will be back!

625: Haha. I find this quite funny. How did I ever get surrounded by such losers? Well, come on Cody, err... frog.

Hahli: Haha! We win again Metabee!

Metabee: Bootifa yay!

_Later..._

Neo Mecha Sonic: I don't believe how idiot like you are! You lost another experiment to that... that little girl!

625: And don't forget the future ones that he will lose as well. HAHA.

Commander Cody: Why I...

625: You what? Tiny.

Commander Cody: I hate my life.

The End


End file.
